yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
YogsQuest
YogsQuest is a Pathfind series (although the Yogscast say it's Dungeons and Dragons, they are playing Pathfinder), posted on the BlueXephos channel. The series was originally created as a part of YouTube's Geek Week. Characters and Their Stories Season One *'Honeydew the Dwarf (Simon)' - I am Honeydew of Khaz Modan, how are you doing? My great power is just my strength, I’m not the smartest person, or the wisest person, but I’m strong, I’m brave, I’m pure of heart. I’m a glory-seeker, I’m out there to find glory, become a hero, be brave, kick some ass, kill some shit, loot their bodies, eat their remains on a spit-roast. I want to dig a hole, and uh, yeah. My goal is to dig a hole. *'Duncan the Gnome Wizard' - I'm a gnome wizard, and when I was very young, I came into possession of a very magical ring of power. My old friend, Gondorf, he told me that I should take it to the pit of oblivion and cast it in. But I didn't want to so I smothered him in his sleep. And I kept the ring, and it's given me the source of my wizardy powers. *''' Sjin the Rat King''' - I am Sjin, the Rat King, I was born to couple of unloving elven parents, and they flushed me, but I was found by my dad here. He found me and nurtured me with his teats. I’m taking my dad on an adventure, like a father-son adventure. I love you dad. *'Pretty Margaret the Orc (Sips)' - Name’s Pretty Margaret Battered-Bottom, from the 69th Orcish legion, entertainment division. Famously ripped apart after I played an electrifying lick on my magical lute here. And then I found myself alone in this strange land, and then I met up with the magical pimp, and Disneyland boy here and this other guy and here we are, ready to go. *strums lute* Season 2: Goons of the Galaxy * [[Simon Lane|'Simon']]' X 4000 ' * Basil Long-Shorts (Duncan) ''' * '''Rollo Bulletstorm (Sjin) * 'Deborah (Sips) ' Episode Guide Season One #YogsQuest Episode 1: Adventurers Assemble #YogsQuest Episode 2: Owl Tassels #YogsQuest Episode 3: Jambawok Whispers #YogsQuest Episode 4: Rubbish Dump #YogsQuest Episode 5: Crazy Doors #YogsQuest Episode 6: Tomb Raiders #YogsQuest Episode 7: Critical Fail #YogsQuest Episode 8: Flaming Sword #YogsQuest Episode 9: Eat Of My Pie #YogsQuest Episode 10: Gelatinous Cube Season Two #YogsQuest 2 - Episode 1 - A New Rim #YogsQuest 2 - Episode 2 - Off The Starboard Bow #YogsQuest 2 - Episode 3 - The Other Ship #YogsQuest 2 - Episode 4 - We're Not Alone #YogsQuest 2 - Episode 5 - Takedown! #YogsQuest 2 - Episode 6 - Epic Maneuver #YogsQuest 2 - Episode 7 - The Fuzzykin # YogsQuest 2 - Episode 8 - Bye Bye Blueballs # YogsQuest 2 - Epsiode 9 - Fat Stan's Category:YogsQuest Category:Geek Week Category:Series Category:Episode Guides Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Duncan Jones Category:Sips Category:Sjin